A tire vulcanizer is known in which heat and pressure are applied to a raw rubber tire which is molded so as to be in a shape close to a finished product in advance in a mold, and the tire is vulcanized and is finished so as to be a completed tire.
In the tire vulcanizer, a post-cure inflator (PCI) device which receives the vulcanized tire from the inner portion of the mold or cools the vulcanized tire, or an unloading device which delivers the vulcanized tire to a carrying-out destination is provided. For example, as disclosed in PTL 1, in the unloading device, a turning arm is rotated in a state where the vulcanized tire is held, and the tire can be transported between the position of the mold, the position of the PCI device, and a position of a discharging conveyor. In addition, the vulcanized tire is discharged at the position of the discharging conveyor, and thus, the tire is transported to a carrying-out conveyor which is the transport destination.